


perfect imperfections

by rue_undercover



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ass Kink, Body Worship, Comfort, M/M, actor!daniel, insecure, thick jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rue_undercover/pseuds/rue_undercover
Summary: in which jihoon thinks he doesnt look nice with the weight gain, and daniel shows him how much he loves his body.[ Thick!Jihoon and Actor!Daniel ]





	perfect imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fact that jihoon saying his body gains weight easily and how his thighs are thick:D

 

 

Jihoon sighs as tries to close off the last two buttons of his jeans. He almost cries when he looks at himself in the mirror, the image of his huge thighs almost bursting out of his favourite denim jeans is grossing him out.

At moments like these, he really wishes he has the metabolism of Guanlin, that boys eats everything that is edible and never gains weight. Or his boyfriend, Daniel. He never fails to close his mouth but all he seems to do is gain muscles. His figure is always fit, no matter how much eats. He knows the older has been going to the gym but it still isn’t fair.

He suddenly gets aroused just by the thinking of the image of the taller’s abs and firm biceps. What will Daniel get aroused by, Jihoon’s ugly massive thighs or his big and disgusting ass?

Jihoon would usually whine to his mom, why does he have such slow metabolism? Why did his mom pass him the fat ugly genes while his older brother got the lean skinny genes? It’s annoying to constantly be on diet. It took him two whole years to reach his goal weight and now he managed to ruin it since his boyfriend took him on a surprise holiday to Dusseldorf for their one year anniversary.

In midst of hating himself, Jihoon doesn’t notice Daniel coming into the room.

“Baby, I am gonna order Chinese, do you-- “

“Don’t even finish your sentence, Daniel!”

Daniel’s eyes widen at his boyfriend’s tone and smiled on the inside at his boyfriend getting pissed. Fuck aegyo. Jihoon is the cutest when he is pissed.

“What’s wrong?”

“My jeans won’t fit.”

Daniel almost coos at his boyfriend pouting. Instead, he takes a look at Jihoon’s lower body and feels himself getting hard at the sight of Jihoon’s butt jiggling as he tries to squeeze himself in his favorite denim jeans.

“So?”

“Daniel, why don’t you understand? Nothing fits me anymore; I have gained so much weight! I feel like I am going to need to shop at the maternity side, that’s how fat I am!”

“Um, we can go shopping if you want. I am free tomorrow morning. I’ll get you fifteen more pairs of jeans, anything for my baby,” Daniel smiled as he backhugged his boyfriend in front of the mirror.

Jihoon groans, “but these are my favorite jeans.”

“I know, baby, just take them off and wear something of mine for now, preferably my grey sweatpants,” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. He wanted to add cause it makes your ass looks fine as fuck but he decided against it as he feels his boyfriend will probably set his ass on fire.

“Daniel,” Jihoon whined, “I hate my body. Might as well just dump me. You’re Kang Daniel, the man who has the best body in Korea, what would people-“

“Fuck what people think!”

Jihoon winced at his boyfriend’s angry expression. But he can’t help it. He is the boyfriend of one of the most famous actors in South Korea. Jihoon’s image represents Daniel so how can he remain the calm after all this weight gain? Daniel’s news articles are all about his broad shoulders and manly body, how is he supposed to compare to that?

It doesn’t help the fact that Daniel’s past relationships were all portrayed in the media, and he only seemed to be going for skinny brunettes with slim thighs, whether it’s a boy or a girl.

“Jihoon, baby” Daniel framed Jihoon’s cheeks with both of his hands, “you should only care about what I think, and I think your body is gorgeous whether it’s skinny or chubby. Even though I love your body, it matters to me what’s on the inside.”

Daniel grabbed Jihoon’s hand and dragged him in front of the mirror.

He took off Jihoon’s pants, “look at this, look at how your thighs jiggle when I slap them.”

Jihoon tried to remove Daniel’s hands off his thighs but Daniel kept lightly slapping them, turning them red, “this is fucking hot, and oh god, your ass.”

“Your fucking ass,” Jihoon’s face turned beetroot red, squirming, as Daniel grabbed and squeezed it, “you don’t understand how much it turns me on seeing it bounce back as I spank it.”

“Daniel! Stop it.”

“No, I will carry on doing this until you understand that I love your body just the way it is. I don’t give a fuck what the media expects you to look like or what size jeans you wear, Jihoon.”

“You like this?” Jihoon asked hysterically as he pointed at his body.

“Of course. I love it.”

Jihoon can’t lie, he feels so much better after hearing Daniel’s comments about his body.

“I’ll ask you a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Would you still love me if I was 10kg heavier, broke without a dime in my bank account?” Daniel asked.

“Of course,” Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows at the stupid question- oh, he gets it now.

“See, you get it? Jihoon, baby, when you love someone, you don’t give a fuck if they’re tanned or pale, blonde or brunette. I love you because you’re Jihoon, cute bratty Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s face reddened at the confession, “really?”

“Yes, and I’ll tell you this, if the media starts talking shit about your body, I will personally sue them myself. No one gets to make my baby sad.”

“D-Daniel, you don’t have to go to that extent.”

“I do, baby, if it’s for you. And I am being completely honest when I say this, your ass is just…” Daniel growls, “you need to see the view when you go reverse cowgirl on me.”

“Oh my god, Daniel!”

“What? I am being honest,” Daniel smiled innocently, “now, what do you say about Chinese food?”

“Bitch, get me the whole fucking menu,” Jihoon giggled.

“That’s my baby.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up next day to Jihoon’s ass in his full sight and thanks God for the blessings that he has in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

thank you for reading, babies!<3

 


End file.
